1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus including a piezoelectric actuator having electrodes which sandwich a piezoelectric layer therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a piezoelectric actuator which is configured to apply an electric field to a piezoelectric layer to deform it, thereby applying energy to liquid such as ink in a supply passage. In such a piezoelectric actuator, an amount of liquid droplets ejected is possibly changed due to age deterioration of deformation properties. One of measures to deal with this is to change a voltage of a drive signal supplied to the piezoelectric actuator to a higher voltage, depending on the number of ejections of liquid droplets. The voltage of the drive signal is thus increased corresponding to the deterioration of the piezoelectric actuator, and with this, a decrease in the degree of deformation of the piezoelectric actuator is compensated.